Prior to Wedding
by I.Am.The.Best.Ever
Summary: Spencer has the child and is now planning the wedding what happens when Spencers parents do something the ruins them?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week and the girls are already planning the wedding white or ivory wedding dress Hanna asked umm... White Spencer replied maid of honour Aria asked um black and brides maids blue Spencer said tiredly Spencer was really tired from the baby crying all night who's the maid of honour Hanna asked excitedly I don't know yet Spencer said well draw a name from a hat Hanna suggested so that's exactly what Spencer did and it was... then the phone rang hello said Spencer its Jenna where's Toby he out with the guys Spencer told Jenna like oh she said Emily yelled who is it bye Jenna said Spencer then hung up okay it's Hanna REALLY Hanna yelled and woke up the baby no she's up Spencer said she walked to her baby's room and rocked her for 15 min's then she fell asleep when Spencer came back out she looked even more tired so Aria told her she could sleep for a while and leave everything to them so Spencer went and laid down in bed and fell asleep.

2 hours later she woke up and walked out to see the boys were there to Toby got up and gave her a kiss where still planning Toby told Spencer said I know is the baby up no not yet Toby told Spencer then she woke up crying really loud and Spencer started to cry to and the Aria gave her a hug and sat he down while Toby went and got the baby he made a bottle and Hanna fed her Spencer was so upset all she would do was sit there and stare off into space Aria was worried so she and Spencer went for a walk excises and they got an ice-cream and Aria said why are you so upset Spence, Spencer replied because I get very little sleep I can't go anywhere without someone at the apartment and we need a bigger apartment but we can't afford it I know Spencer me Ezra live in a condo and every day the neighbour's kids scream and cry and yell we want to move into a house but we can afford now we that we did odd and end jobs while we were off work and we made some money and were going to go house hunting but I want you to come to Aria said I will ill get a baby sitter for my little one Spencer told her as we walked home.

The next day Aria and the realtor and Spencer went to the first house it was a three story house 4 bedrooms 2 bathrooms a family room down stair 2 corridors Aria loved it so did Spencer the realtor said if you love this one you can buy it Aria talked to Ezra over the phone when she got off the phone she said we'll take it the realtor said great here's the papers sign them and come down to the office when your husband gets off work alright Aria said and her and Spencer walked home when they walked in the girls said we got a surprise for you Spencer what is it Spencer asked a weekend getaway with your BFF'S Hanna and Emily said that's great Spencer said go pack your bags Hanna yelled were going to Philly all the girl went whooooooo and went to pack their bags later that day the girls drove to Philly checked into the hotel and then Hanna said me and Emily will share a room and you and Aria will share a room okay Spencer said were all set Aria Said massage time Emily said eating time Hanna said HANNA said the girls Hanna said what I'm hungry then Spencer's phone started to beep one sec guys she looked at the text it said Spencer a weekend getaway won't get rid of me tell the girls I said hi –A hey Spence who sent the text –A Spencer looked terrified –A knows where here what Aria said how can –A know where here Hanna said looking around the lobby of the hotel then Hanna got a text she looked at it, it said no time to find me I'm watching you the most Hannakins then Aria's phone started to beep she looked at the text hello Aria feeling sick I know why because of me I can see you right now but you can't see me –A then they all looked at Emily then her phone beeped she looked at it hey Em you know what ill embarrass you if you don't do what I say the girls stared at each other-A is here Aria said and –A has the power to do something terrible to us Spencer said and Hanna and Emily where speechless


	2. Chapter 2

CHP 2 ptw

That night the girls lay sleepless in their bed's Hanna texted Spencer it said were sleeping in your room tonight because of –A then Spencer got text from –A it said your family is going to get hurt –A Spencer looked at Aria and said we have to go home why Aria asked –A texted me that he/she said that he/she was going to hurt my family so Aria got up woke up Hanna and Emily and told them they were going home they asked why she told them about what –A said at 3 am they were back in Rosewood she told Aria that she was telling Toby about –A since she told Ezra when Spencer walked into the apartment Spencer told him about –A and it's been going on since high school and she felt scared –A said he/she was going to hurt them and Toby said I wish you would of told me this earlier and he walked out of the apartment.

When Spencer woke up she saw Toby beside her guess what I did he said what she said I bought the apartment up stairs with 4 bedrooms kitchen living room 2 bathrooms Spencer said really I can't believe it you did that it's awesome your awesome she gave Toby a kiss and pulled him close she felt safe when she was around him she felt like nothing could hurt and then the baby woke up she groaned and got out of bed she went and got Danielle and brought her in the room Toby Spencer and Danielle just laid there Danielle didn't even cry. They heard Knock at the door Toby went to answer it but there was a note it said to Spencer so Toby brought it in and Spencer read it and it said Spence I love your past secrets that you told me –A Spencer showed Toby and he said we have to tell the police about this person –A no we can't tell the police Spencer said we have to Spencer we can't Toby trust me we can't tell them or they'll ask more questions about –A and they'll ask if it's Alison and I don't know who it is we don't know who it is Spencer said in tears Toby hugged her and said I won't tell. The next day she woke up Toby was gone and her parents and Melissa was there to and said mom and dad want to tell you something her mom said we don't want you Spencer said but I'm of age I can do whatever I want Spencer no you can't marry him put the ring on the table and come on also grab Danielle so Spencer did what her dad said and put a note by the ring she cried as she left her parents seem satisfied with what they did and Danielle was asleep.

When Toby came home he noticed a note from Spencer was on the table with the ring he read it and it said my dad and mom don't want me to marry you I'm so sorry you deserve someone who's parents will let them marry you -Spencer Toby threw the ring on the floor. Later that day Aria came by and said is Spencer here actually no she's with her parents and she's living with them now.

Aria ran to Spencer's parent's house and saw Spencer in her room crying and she saw Melissa with Danielle and her parents talking to each other in the kitchen then she knocked on the door and Mrs. Hastings answered the door and said hello Aria Spencer is in her room okay thanks Mrs. Hastings Aria said and ran up the stairs to Spencer's room she saw Spencer With red puffy eyes it looked like she'd been crying for the whole day Spencer are you ok Aria asked no I'm not I can't marry Toby I love him Aria Spencer said in tears then her parents came up and said Spencer we know you love Toby but maybe you can love someone else someone nice ok Spencer just sat there in tears Melissa came up and said SPENCER MOM AND DAD ARE DOING WHATS BEST FOR YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER and Spencer said YEAH BUT MY DAUGHTER IS HIS DAUGHTER MELISSA but Melissa had a good come back WE KNOW THAT BUT SHE DOSNT DOSE Spencer said YES SHE KNOWS HER FATHER MELISSA SHE KNOWS HIM AND SHE LOVES HIM just like me her parents didn't say a word while Spencer cried


	3. Chapter 3

CHP 3 ptw

Melissa was going to take Danielle down stairs then Spencer said put her on the bed right now then Melissa dropped her but Spencer caught her and put her in the crib which made her room look smaller Aria felt so bad for Spencer that she told her that she was sorry but it's not your fault Spencer said through tears Aria had a secret that she wanted to tell Spencer so she did Actually I kissed Toby while you to were dating back in high school Spencer looked shocked she didn't cry she just stared at her pillow and fell into it and Aria said I'm so sorry Spence I really am then she left Spencer laid there in her pillow a voice in her said be mad at them they kissed you should be angry another voice said forgive them maybe it just happened by an accident Spencer thought about it she wanted to be mad but she wanted to forgive and forget Spencer she heard so she came up from her pillow to see Hanna a Emily and Aria as soon as she saw Aria she curled up under her bed sheets and said I don't want to see her she pointed at Aria why don't she want to see you Aria, Aria whispered while Spencer and Toby where dating I kind of... kind of kissed Toby what Hanna said quietly you kissed Toby Emily said umm.. yea Aria said in a hush we brought rocky road ice-cream Spencer held out her hand Hanna gave her the tub and spoon they all sat on Spencer's bed Spencer I'm really sorry forgive me please Aria said Spencer came up and hugged Aria Spencer said you're one of best friends I can never stay mad at you Aria was so relived she hugged Spencer back.

That night they watched movies and ate popcorn and chips and played dance, dance revolution and talked the baby woke up sometimes and fell back asleep then Aria said don't you miss having these with Ali yea said the girls when they fell asleep Spencer heard Ali's voice she said I made you Spencer before me you were just a girl in plaid that did whatever mommy and daddy said then Spencer woke up and remembered the Jenna thing (flash back) Ali said pass me the lighter Spence so she did and then BOOM! ALI WHAT DID YOU DO (end of flash back) Spencer got a text she looked at it wasn't that a funny night you remember I believe you all called it the Jenna thing –A Spencer gasped –A knew what she remembered and –A was close.

The next week Spencer went out her and Melissa were ok now while she was walking through a path and Ian jumped out IAN Spencer screamed she hit her phone button for a two way call she accidently hit Toby and Emily hello Emily and Toby said Toby what are u doing on the line I don't know what about you then they heard Spencer scream Ian don't hurt me said Spencer then Ian said I'm going to then they heard a scream and a thud Toby told Emily to track down Spencer 30 minutes later they found Spencer on the ground Spencer what's wrong Ian's back Spencer said Toby saw Spencer seemed week he checked out her body and he found a big cut on the side of her stomach Emily called Mrs. Hastings Mr. Hastings and Melissa when they got there Melissa ran out Spencer she yelled when they came she saw the big cut OH MY GOD SPENCER WHAT HAPPEND she saw Toby with his shirt off and he was trying to stop the bleeding Mr. And Mrs. Hastings ran out they saw Spencer and Emily and Toby Emily said she was going to call Aria and Hanna 5 minutes later they where there Spencer what happened Aria and Hanna Screamed all Spencer said was Ian's back and then she closed her eyes.


End file.
